Zealot mode
Zealot mode is the second hardest difficulty available for Dead Space 2. Completing the game on Zealot difficulty will reward the player the "Mission Impossible" Achievement/Trophy. Additionally, the Arctic Security Suit would be made available to the player in the subsequent playthrough. Strategy *Attempting Zealot can be done many ways. If you have beaten Hard Core mode before you began Zealot mode, you will be in possession of the Hand Cannon, the most powerful weapon in the game. If you do own it, then begin your playthrough and everything should turn out great. *Another way of completing Zealot mode is to continuously keep playing through New Game+ on Casual mode, all the while stacking up on Large and Medium Med Packs, buying every weapon and fully upgrading it, buying a ton of ammo for every gun, and to fully upgrade you RIG and Stasis Module. *There are no "better weapons" on Zealot. The best weapons are entirely up to your skill. If you prefer to use the 211-V Plasma Cutter because you feel comfortable with it, then use it. But always make sure to maintain your ammo, otherwise you'll be cornered with nowhere to run and nothing to shoot with. *Be sure to keep a few Large Med Packs with you, as a couple of situations will be quite challenging. *Always remain calm, and use Stasis as much as you want when a Stasis Recharge Station is about, as there is no limit to Stasis there. But in case there isn't a Stasis Recharge Station, always keep a Stasis Pack with you for precautionary measures. *Don't forget to save very often. If you die, just think of a new way to approach that scenario, try it out and hopefully all will turn out for the better. *If you are well prepared, having plenty of ammunition and Credits, have at least 3 Medium Med Packs, and a Large Med Pack, and fully upgraded weapons, Zealot can be relatively easy. If you are skilled, the only difference you may find between Survivalist mode and Zealot mode is the damage output of Necromorphs. Severing limbs is still generally easy, and with the Elite Advanced Suit, it makes it even easier. *Using the correct suit is also advised. Many people tend to use the Elite Advanced Suit due to the excellent +10% Damage bonus it gives to every weapon and the added +15% Duration to your Stasis. Many people also advise you to use the Elite Engineering Suit due to the +15% more Health added to a Med Pack. However, a suit adapted to your particular play style is always the best suit. *A fully upgraded Force Gun can be useful in many crowded situations, and ammunition is cheap. It is recommended you have this weapon with you, but if you feel comfortable with others weapons more to your playing style, then use those weapons. *You should keep a high-accuracy weapon such as the Pulse Rifle in case you run into a Nest, for the Force Gun does no damage to it unless you are up-close. *DLC Suits are extremely helpful. If you have any DLC Suits, save those for when you're low on health. Go to a Store, switch your current suit for a DLC Suit, and you'll get a free health refill. But make sure you haven't worn that Suit already, or you will not get a health refill. *DLC weapons are helpful as well. When your regular weapons run out of ammo, switch them with DLC weapons. You can always sell the DLC weapons back to the Store for a free ammo refill in the weapon. *The battle with Nicole (also known as "the final boss") can be extremely difficult even with fully upgraded weapons and plenty of Med Packs, due to the overwhelming number of Pack that can easily slaughter you within seconds. A good strategy is to use the Force Gun on Nicole and the Pack, then switch to a heavy damage weapon such as the Contact Beam or Seeker Rifle to deal with the heart. Stock up on plenty of ammo for the Force Gun and have 2 or 3 spare clips for the other weapon, and have a bunch of large and medium med-packs ready. Since you have a ton of ammo for the Force Gun, it is okay to spam fire if you feel overwhelmed. This battle can be frantic for even skilled players, so always keep an eye on your health, and try to keep your cool for the fight. Category:Difficulty